Safe and Sound
by I love brave people
Summary: Reid is babysitting Henry.Dr Spencer Reid knows many things how do you get a baby to go to sleep isn't one of them. Song-fic ONE-SHOT


_**Hi this is my first fanfic so sorry if it a bit rubbish**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own **_**criminal minds or the characters ****_no matter how much I wish I do, and to make me even more depressed I don't own the song _safe and sound by Taylor Swift _either. *sigh* _**

_**so please review, criticism is welcomed I would real like to get better at write as a whole.**_

_**Safe and Sound**_

Spencer Reid was stressed to say the least, you would think a man who studies the darkest part of the human mind would be able to look after his godson for one night but he had been trying everything to get Henry to go to sleep. He had tried reading Henry a story. Apparently babies don't like quantum physics, who knew! He had tried gently rocking him. At this point his arm felt like they were going to fall off after a hour and Henry still hadn't stopped crying.

He had tried playing with henry's mobile above his bed. He stopped crying but was then wide awake trying to catch the stars over his head. He had as a last option pick Henry put and started walking across the room and back repeatedly. Henry had decided half way across the room to start tugging at his hair nearly taking out a clump as big as his fist. Spencer decided to put Henry down after that, not wanting to risk one of the only things about his appearance that he really loved. He sat down Henry still giggling in the cot next to him there was only one thing that he could think of doing but wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not.

His mother used to sing this lullaby to him at times it would comfort him, make him feel so warm and loved like the night when his dad have left she had sung it in her soft gentle voice while hugging him this was one of his fondest memories with his mother before her schizophrenia got worse. At times the sweet lullaby had scared him more then anything before like one night when he got home from school and his mother was in the middle of an episode, she had grabbed him thanking god he was alright then had pulled him down into the cellar and closed the door leaving them in the blackest dark he had ever seen all the while she whisper the song over and over again in a frantic tone this had happened because his mother believed that the government was trying to kill her and Spencer because she knew the truth, the truth about what she would never tell him. Spencer didn't want to but he was desperate and if JJ came home with Henry still awake he would never babysit again or hear the end of it from the team. He had no choice. What harm can't a song do? Spencer took a deep breath slowly remember the song from his child hood and started to sing.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

His deep clear voice replaced the higher pitched soft one in his head as the the lyrics came to him it had been so long since he had heard the haunting tune but it was coming back to him as if he had just heard it the day before.

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
****You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
****Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**  
_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone**_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Humming the tune Spencer noticed Henry slowly drifting off to sleep. A smile lit up his face as his continued with the calm and soothing tune wondering why he waited so long to try it. Because it worked, it got Henry the devil child to go to sleep.

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

Henry was asleep as easy as that Spencer couldn't believe his luck. He quietly set up the baby monitor and crept out of the room turning off the light but leaving the door open a little. Spencer when around the house cleaning up all the toys from earlier when he had played with henry and sat down on the couch, turned on the TV then quickly realised it was 2 o'clock in the morning and nothing good was on so left it on the first channel on the guide.

When JJ got home an hour later she found Spencer fast asleep on the couch snoring slightly. She chuckled quietly at this then went up to see Henry fast asleep. That shocked JJ because every person who babysat Henry JJ had found still trying to get him to sleep when she had come home or asleep on the couch after giving up that included professional nannies. JJ was amazed at the skinny Dr Reid sleeping on her couch but then again he had got three PHD's, was the youngest ever FBI agent, saved himself after being kidnapped and now he had got Henry to sleep where professionals failed.

Is there anything Reid can't do?

_**Okay so thank you for reading this please take just two minutes to review it and tell me what you think about it.**_

_**Pretty please with a cherry on top :D**_

_**Just click that blue button down there please.**_


End file.
